Uma nova chance
by elfacelta
Summary: a história se inicia na véspea da partida de Eragon da Alagaësia, para em seguida dar um salto no tempo, para doze anos após o exílio.
1. prólogo

_Esta história começa na véspera da partida de Eragon da Alagaësia_

Prólogo

Arya se levantou de um salto; inútil tentar dormir! A partida de Eragon se daria em poucas horas, e aquilo a perturbava mais do que a morte de sua mãe o fizera. Em sua mente, ouviu a voz de Fírnen:

_A partida do Matador de Espectros a perturba, não é, pequenina?_

Indo até a janela de seu quarto, sentou-se no batente e encarou os olhos muito verdes e redondos que a fitavam.

_Voltou mais cedo da caçada._ – Comentou ela, para seu dragão – _Por quê?_

_Saphira. _– Foi a resposta do macho cor de esmeraldas.

_Queria se despedir dela._

_Sim. Assim como você quer se despedir de Eragon-Matador-de-Espectros, mas não tem coragem de ir até ele._

_Fírnen... Irei me despedir de Eragon pela manhã. _

_Na frente de todos? Algumas coisas que vocês viveram juntos, ninguém mais pôde compartilhar. Nem mesmo eu ou Saphira, que compartilhamos de suas mentes. Por isso, acho que deveriam conversar a sós, para poderem falar sobre o que quiserem. _

_Eu sou a rainha dos elfos_!_ Não posso simplesmente ir entrando no quarto de Eragon_!

_Então, sinta-se feliz. Ele não está no quarto._ – Retrucou o dragão – _Também não conseguia dormir. Está nervoso demais para isso, então foi para a floresta. _

Aquelas palavras acenderam uma esperança no coração da elfa, que se alegrou em poder falar com o guerreiro antes de se separarem definitivamente. Com o coração aos pulos – por que, raios, estava tão ansiosa? -, subiu no focinho de Fírnen, que a colocou gentilmente no chão. Com um olhar de puro amor para seu dragão, correu em direção à região mais densa da floresta. Seus instintos lhe diziam onde encontraria Eragon, e, mais uma vez, tal intuição se mostrou correta.

O Cavaleiro fora ao mesmo lugar em que ela o levara anos atrás, para ensinar-lhe as regras básicas de cortesia dos elfos. Sentado sobre a rocha alta, onde ninguém poderia vê-lo, se não soubesse onde procurar, ele fitava as estrelas, tão imóvel quanto a pedra em que estava.

No mais absoluto silêncio, ela subiu a rocha até ficar imediatamente atrás de Eragon, quando então se ajoelhou e, cedendo a um ímpeto inexplicável, o abraçou fortemente. Com uma exclamação de surpresa, o jovem se lançou para trás, a fim de evitar uma queda, e esse movimento o lançou sobre a elfa. Ainda sem saber sobre quem caíra, ele girou para longe e, ao se levantar, já empunhava a espada. Sem se dar ao trabalho de se levantar do chão, a rainha élfica inclinou a cabeça para trás e emitiu uma sonora gargalhada ao ver a expressão de surpresa de seu amigo.

- Arya! Está tentando nos matar!? – Exclamou ele, guardando a espada e estendendo-lhe a mão.

Aceitando a ajuda oferecida, a mulher sorriu e falou:

- Pensei que tinha sentido minha presença.

- Eu estava justamente pensando que irei sentir muita falta de tal presença. – Respondeu Eragon. Com um suspiro, continuou – Eu sei qual será sua resposta, mas minhas esperanças me permitem perguntar: não quer vir comigo?

O semblante de Arya obscureceu-se quando ela baixou o rosto, e lágrimas afloraram em seus olhos. Eragon nunca a vira chorar! Nem mesmo nas sombrias catacumbas de Helgrind, quando ela quase amputara a própria mão ao tentar se soltar das algemas, ele a vira derramar uma lágrima sequer! E agora, entretanto, duas gotas brilhantes escorriam pelas bochechas alvas, que pareciam mais pálidas ainda sob a fraca luz das estrelas. Ele pensou no que dizer, mas foi impedido de falar o que fosse pelo olhar e pelas palavras dela:

- Eu amo você, Eragon.

Eragon emudeceu, atônito antes o que acabara de ouvir; sim, ele sabia que Arya nutria grande afeição por sua pessoa, mas ouvi-las dizer tais palavras fora completamente inesperado!

Tomando o silencio dele por pena ou desprezo, a elfa ergueu os olhos marejados d'água e exclamou:

- Por favor, diga alguma coisa!

Após um instante de hesitação, o humano estendeu o braço na direção da rainha, receoso de que ela o rejeitasse; como isso não ocorreu, sentiu-se confiante para abraçá-la de verdade, trazendo-a contra seu peito. Quando se haviam conhecido, ela era muito mais alta que o Cavaleiro. Agora, o jovem a ultrapassara em vários centímetros, o suficiente para poder beijar-lhe a fronte (nunca pensara que ela, um dia, permitiria) antes de responder:

- Eu também amo você, Arya Svit-Kona. E por isso lhe peço para vir comigo!

Ela se aninhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, e murmurou:

- Você não abriria mão de criar os jovens dragões e seus Cavaleiros. Nunca abandonaria sua intenção de ir para Vröengard, porque sabe que é seu dever, assim como o meu é ficar aqui, com meu povo, cuidar de minha raça e zelar para que Nasuada não se deixe cometer excessos em sua política pacificadora, e se torne uma nova tirana.

Eragon se irritou a menção do nome de Nasuada:

- EU preferia que ela tivesse morrido. Os magos e feiticeiras não estariam enfrentando os problemas que agora têm com a repressão feita aos utilizadores de magia.

- Preferiria que o fraco rei Orrin estivesse no trono? Ou que uma guerra interna fosse travada entre os pequenos reinos pela sucessão?

- Claro que não. – Respondeu o guerreiro – Apenas queria que houvesse uma chance de ficarmos juntos, e a política de Nasuada torna isso verdadeiramente impossível!

Com um suspiro triste, a mulher respondeu:

- Não pense mais nisso, Eragon-finiarël. Não quero desperdiçar nossas últimas horas juntos falando de assuntos desagradáveis.

Os dois se sentaram lado a lado, abraçados. Arya experimentava uma sensação jamais vivida sem ser com Fírnen, um calor que não era físico: amar e ser amada na mesma medida; ter o coração preenchido e aquecido por alguém que era parte de si mesma.

Ficaram juntos, silenciosos, observando o céu enquanto uma Lua minguante pálida surgia no horizonte, não mais que um filete de luz. Contra o brilho prateado, o casal pode divisar a silhueta de seus dragões voando juntos para longe. Um vento frio começou a soprar, e sentindo a elfa estremecer ao seu lado, o Cavaleiro dividiu sua capa com ela, que sugeriu:

- Por que não vamos a um lugar mais quente, beber algo? Tenho faëlnirv comigo.

Eragon sorriu, lembrando-se da última e única vez em que haviam bebido juntos: fora a única vez em que vira Arya rir e dançar, ligeiramente embriagada, logo antes de um ataque de Thorn e Murtagh ao acampamento militar em que se encontravam. Ela se recuperara imediatamente dos efeitos da bebida, enquanto ele precisara utilizar magia para isso. Dando de ombros, o jovem declarou:

- Estou hospedado fora da cidade, num chalé perto do rio, porque Saphira já é grande demais para andar pelas ruas, e eu não queria me separar dela.

- Perfeito – sorriu a guerreira. Há poucos minutos dissera a Fírnen que não era adequado uma rainha entrar no quarto de um Cavaleiro daquele modo; agora, aquelas palavras pareciam distantes e vazias, e todos os sentidos de conveniência se entorpeceram ante a dor da separação iminente.

Os aposentos de Eragon eram pequenos o bastante para que Saphira, adormecida, pudesse envolvê-los no círculo formado por seu pescoço e cauda ao se tocarem, mas eram quentes e aconchegantes, como qualquer casa de elfos. Sentando-se juntos no tapete de lã macia que cobria o chão, à luz do fogo que crepitava na lareira, serviram-se de faëlnirv em duas taças, e entre um gole e outro, começaram a falar. Falaram sobre tudo o que haviam passado, sobre as experiências vividas e adquiridas, a esperanças que haviam tido. Riram do passado, de situações que pareceram terríveis enquanto vividas, mas que agora eram apenas lembranças. Mas de modo algum suas palavras tocaram no futuro.

Haviam bebido mais de metade da terceira taça consecutiva de licor quando a conversa silenciou. Seus rostos estavam perigosamente próximos, e então, num gesto lento, mas impossível de deter, seus lábios se colaram um ao outro. Eragon envolveu sua amada num abraço apertado, e ela a ele enquanto trocavam beijos sôfregos, famintos, ansiosos; beijos desesperados de quem não queria que o momento terminasse. Eles se ajoelharam, e seus corpos próximos se ajustaram como se houvessem sido moldados um para o outro.

De repente, Arya se viu erguida nos braços de Eragon e levada para o leito macio, mas não teve a menor vontade de protestar, nem mesmo quando as mãos masculinas deslizaram até suas costas e começaram a abrir o corpete de seu vestido. Mas quando suas roupas caíram ao chão, ela fechou os olhos ao se lembrar de que seu corpo era inteiramente marcado pelas cicatrizes deixadas pelo cativeiro; constrangida, virou o rosto para o lado e sussurrou:

- Meu corpo já não é... Bonito como antes.

Segurando-lhe o queixo e fazendo-a olhar para seu rosto, Eragon respondeu:

- Quando eu me apaixonei por você, na primeira vez em que a vi diante de meus olhos, seu corpo inteiro estava marcado e sangrando, lembra-se? Fui eu que curei as feridas. Essas linhas? – perguntou, correndo a mão por uma marca mais escura no colo da elfa – São as insígnias de honra de uma vitoriosa. Aos meus olhos, nada diminui sua beleza, Arya. – E assim dizendo, tomou-lhe os lábios num beijo profundo e apaixonado.

Já sem reservas, ela, por sua vez, escorregou as mãos por sob a camisa do homem – cinco anos haviam tornado o menino um verdadeiro guerreiro – e a puxou por sua cabeça. Afinal, ele já a vira seminua, quando curara suas feridas após o cativeiro em Gil-Ead; ela, ao contrário, sempre o vira vestido dos pés a cabeça, e estava curiosa para saber se o corpo sob as vestes era tão bonito quanto o rosto que a fitava.

Não tardou para as vestes de ambos jazerem espalhadas pelo chão. Daquele modo, completamente livres de aparências externas, de aparatos ou adornos, revelavam-se um ao outro tal como eram, e nesse momento, amaram-se mutuamente por tudo o que fazia parte do outro, e também por aquilo que não fazia. Juntos, tornaram-se um só por algum tempo.

A manhã pegou o casal ainda adormecido, aninhados um no outro. Arya despertou primeiro, e por alguns segundos, sentiu-se confusa, sem saber se o que vivera na noite passada fora realidade ou sonho, e mesmo se estava ou não acordada naquele momento; fitou Eragon, tão tranquilo no sono como ela jamais vira, e então a realidade se abateu sobre si com a violência de uma tempestade. Não fora um sonho!

Erguendo-se da cama de um pulo, a elfa respirou fundo para se recuperar da surpresa: ela, uma rainha dos elfos, se esgueirara em meio à noite para dormir com um Cavaleiro! Eragon partiria em breve, e jamais voltariam a se ver! Além disso, era dia, e Blödgharm logo viria buscar Eragon para irem juntos até a barca que os levaria para Vröengard! Mas o que ocorrera com seu bom-senso?! Por outro lado, jamais trocaria a doce lembrança da noite passada por qualquer coisa no mundo! Já havia passado algumas noites com Faölin, quando mais moça, mas geralmente depois de batalhas sangrentas, quando procuravam um ao outro mais em busca de conforto e esquecimento de que de qualquer outra coisa. O amor que tinha pelo elfo morto era uma enorme amizade, não uma paixão – ou melhor, uma ligação – como a que desenvolvera pelo Cavaleiro. Fora tão maravilhoso o que vivenciara nos braços do humano... Um belo sonho, mas já era hora de acordar.

Tocando o ombro do guerreiro, que ainda dormia profundamente, ela o chamou com um sussurro. Ele acordou sorrindo e a beijou, mas a rainha se afastou, recuperando subitamente a frieza e a distancia que costumava manter, e falou:

- Melhor nos prepararmos. Blödgharm virá logo, e não seria, bem, adequado que soubesse do que passou entre nós.

- É claro – respondeu o humano, seu semblante subitamente obscurecido ao perceber que sua amada recobrara a frieza habitual.

Vestiram-se rapidamente, e Eragon observou, encantado, os longos cabelos da elfa, uma verdadeira cascata de ônix que lhe caía até os quadris; ele amava cada simples fio daquelas melenas. Com habilidade, a rainha trançou os próprios cabelos, e virando-se para Eragon, sorriu por um momento ao dizer:

- E melhor dar um jeito em seus cabelos. Parecem uma moita de sarças, de tão emaranhados. – e com mãos hábeis, desfez entre os dedos os nós dos cachos grandes e arruivados da cabeça do humano, pondo-os em alinho em alguns minutos. Logo depois voltou a se afastar, e recuperou o ar austero e distante. Quando Blödgharm bateu à porta do quarto, encontrou a elfa sentada a mesa, conversando com Eragon como se houvesse acabado de chegar aos aposentos.

- Veio cedo para cá, Arya Dröttning. – Comentou o elfo – Atra esterní öno thëlduin, Arya Dröttning e Eragon-ëlda.

- Atra Du evarinya öno varda, Blödgharm-elda. – Respondeu a soberana, com um sorriso – Mas por que ainda repetimos as mesmas formalidades de nosso povo, meu amigo? Após tanto tempo que nos conhecemos, creio que elas sejam totalmente dispensáveis.

- Creio que sim, Arya Svit-kona. – Sorriu o feiticeiro. Voltando-se para Eragon – Pronto para partir, Argetlam?

- Acho que nunca estarei realmente até que o tenha feito, então, agora é um momento tão bom quanto outro qualquer. – Respondeu o jovem.

- A barca está pronta, e sua família aguarda para dizer adeus.

- Então – suspirou o Cavaleiro – Chegou a hora.

Saíram os três do chalé e rumaram para o cais, seguidos de perto por Saphira e Fírnen, que só há pouco haviam retornado do voo noturno. Para Arya, cada passo dado tornava o dia um pouco mais sombrio.


	2. A carta

_Doze anos depois..._

Eragon lia, incrédulo, a carta enviada a ele por Arya:

Caro Eragon:

Espero que esta carta o encontre com saúde e disposição, pois as notícias que contém são as melhores.

Lamento haver passado tantas semanas sem lhe escrever, mas acompanhei o Portador dos Ovos de Dragão em sua viagem pelo norte. Os Cavaleiros treinados por você vêm desempenhando excelente papel na Alagaësia, e Nasuada, sob os conselhos de Orik, Ângela, Elva e meus, tem-se mostrado excelente rainha para os humanos. Sua inflexibilidade inicial em relação aos utilizadores de magia desfez-se quase completamente, principalmente após a intervenção destes haver debelado uma guerra entre os clãs de Surda, sem sequer uma baixa em qualquer lado.

Os dois últimos ovos enviados já eclodiram. Levaram menos de seis meses para encontrar seus escolhidos: Ariane, a filha mais nova de seu primo, Roran, e Hrothgar, o primogênito de Orik. Quanto ao ovo de Saphira que você enviou onze anos atrás... Ele finalmente eclodiu, e de dentro nasceram dragões gêmeos, da cor do mar, para crianças também gêmeas: meus filhos, Islanzadí e Brom.

Sei que Cavaleiros devem pôr o dever acima de tudo, e que você não pretendia mais retornar à Alagaësia, mas considerando que os quatros novos aprendizes são filhos de pessoas ligadas a você, peço encarecidamente que venha buscá-los pessoalmente, pois são ainda muito jovens.

Ah, sim! Fírnen manda seus cumprimentos a Saphira Bjartskular, e pergunta por seus filhotes que não escolheram Cavaleiros. Pobre dragão... Sente tanto a falta de Saphira... Espero que revê-la tenha um efeito positivo sobre seus sentimentos.

Sinto saudades suas, meu amigo; com exceção de Ângela e Fírnen, não tenho ninguém com quem conversar. Acho que a paz deixou-me relaxar demais, pois com frequência começo a lembrar com nostalgia de nossas aventuras; especialmente quando, tendo tempo para tanto, as conto às crianças. Você é o herói de Brom. Acho que ele mataria qualquer um que não admirasse Eragon-matador-de-Espectros.

De lembranças minhas a Blödgharm e aos outros; espero que sua viagem seja tranquila e agradável. Anseio muito por revê-lo.

Atra esterní öno thëlduin

Arya Dröttning

Eragon fechou o pergaminho quase com raiva, estupefato: Arya tinha filhos! Por que, em todos aqueles anos, ela nunca lhe dissera?

_Sinto cheiro de ciúmes_ – Riu-se Saphira.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes! – Protestou o Cavaleiro – Apenas queria que ela houvesse me contado!

_E por que ela deveria dar satisfações de sua vida a você? Ela não sabe nada sobre a vida que __você__ leva!_ – A voz de Glaedr soou retumbante pelo aposento de pedras.

- E há algo para saber sobre minha vida, Ebrithil? – Perguntou o humano – Tudo o que faço é treinar os jovens cavaleiros e, por vezes, explorar os mares a oeste.

O guerreiro repassou mentalmente um trecho da carta: "_não tenho com quem conversar"_. Cáustico, ele comentou com Saphira:

- Quem quer que ele seja, com certeza prefere fazer "outras coisas" a conversar.

"_Eragon!_ – Repreendeu a dragoa – _Não seja maldoso! Ela está sozinha há anos! Achou que Arya iria esperar eternamente pelo seu retorno? Você mesmo disse que não pretendia voltar!_

- Ela simplesmente se esqueceu de mim, Saphira! Desde que viemos para cá, nunca li em suas cartas uma única palavra doce, ou uma declaração de saudades. Agora, ela diz que sente minha falta porque quer me convencer a ir! Arya está me manipulando, como sempre fez!

_Se houvesse esquecido, ou não sentisse sua falta_ – interrompeu Glaedr – _Não lhe escreveria toda semana, ou a cada quinze dias. Conheço Arya desde que ela nasceu, e sei exatamente como age. É mais importante descobrir o que ela não disse com palavras, do que aquilo que está escrito. Veja as entrelinhas, Eragon. Ela não pediu que vá a Alagaësia simplesmente para buscar as crianças. Isso qualquer um poderia fazer. Ela quer revê-lo. Quer falar com você, e deve ser algo realmente importante, ou não teria feito esse pedido._

Ainda zangado demais por Arya ter omitido aquela parte de sua vida, o guerreiro franziu o cenho e respondeu:

- Não creio que haja algo importante a ser dito, depois de tantos anos. Eu vou ao continente, mas por causa de minha sobrinha, e do filho de Orik. Arya escolheu seu caminho, e essa opção inclui deixar-me fora de sua vida.

_Tem certeza de que é por causa de Ariane e Hrothgar que está voltando, Eragon-finiarel?_ – Perguntou Glaedr.

- é meu único motivo.

_Repita isso para si mesmo até se convencer. Você é um péssimo mentiroso._ – Declarou Saphira, lançando-se ao ar.

- Aonde está indo?! – Gritou o cavaleiro para a dragoa.

_Preparar a viagem, oras. Ao contrário de você, eu não tenho medo de declarar que estou ansiosa por rever Fírnen. Ele agora deve ser maior do que eu! Vou caçar, e partimos amanhã, antes da aurora. Melhor avisar aos elfos._

_- _Claro, com certeza! – Esbravejou o humano – Quem é o cavaleiro aqui?!

_Você é o Cavaleiro, mas só eu tenho bom-senso._ – Retrucou Saphira, voando para longe.

Sem outra escolha, o guerreiro saiu do prédio em que ficavam os ninhos de dragão e desceu para a vila que havia construído com os jovens aprendizes. Levou consigo o Eldunarí de Glaedr, mas o velho dragão não parecia disposto a falar, e Eragon sabia que tentar convencê-lo seria apenas perda de tempo. Tinha apenas algumas horas para organizar as coisas para sua ausência, e tempo era algo que não podia perder.

A viagem, para Eragon, pareceu durar uma eternidade. Os pensamentos rodopiavam em sua cabeça, e não era possível esconder os sentimentos conturbados que o assaltavam. Ao lado dele e de Saphira, voavam os dois filhotes desta, agora dragões selvagens adultos; o macho, de nome Farner, era azul como a mãe; a fêmea, Nardil, tinha o mesmo tom azul-violáceo das nuvens de tempestade. Ambos haviam feito questão de acompanhar a mãe e seu Cavaleiro – seria a primeira vez que deixavam Vröengard.

Por várias vezes os dois voadores mais jovens mergulharam no mar calmo para se refrescar e pescar; com onze anos de idade, já eram maiores do que qualquer Niddwal, e criatura alguma teria coragem de atacar um casal de dragões adultos. Isso não ajudava a tranquilizar Eragon, que jamais se esquecera do ataque realizado por uma fera marítima contra ele e Saphira em sua primeira viagem à ilha que agora chamavam de lar; embora soubesse que não havia perigo real, temia pelos filhos de sua companheira.

Enquanto voavam, Saphira chamou-lhe a atenção:

_Quando encontrar Arya, ouça o que ela tem a dizer. Seve ser importante._

- Duvido, Saphira. Ela nunca mencionou problemas na Alagaësia, tampouco meus antigos aprendizes o fizeram, e qualquer assunto pessoal seria irrelevante após tantos anos. Arya quer algo de mim, mas não sou mais o menino que se deixava manipular e Coria a cada chamado dela.

_Pelo menos vá buscar os gêmeos._

- Eu não deixaria de fazê-lo. Já que trarei Hrothgar e Ariane, não deixarei os filhos de Arya para trás. Eles nada têm a ver com as tramas da mãe. Inclusive, creio que será mais saudável, para eles, passar a viver num ambiente não afetado pelas intrigas e manipulações. Por mais forte e digna que seja Arya, eu não gostaria de ver um filho meu, se tivesse, agindo e pensando como ela.

_Palavras horríveis as suas, Eragon!_ – Interrompeu Glaedr – _Sabe que Arya tem um coração muito bondoso, e seus modos retraídos e frios são o resultado dos tormentos e abusos que ela viveu! Pare com isso! Você ama Arya, e só externa tais pensamentos porque, enciumado, quer convencer a si mesmo de que ela já não lhe é importante._

_Exatamente, pequenino._ – Completou Saphira – _Essa Arya que seu ciúme construiu não se parece em nada com a verdadeira mulher que conhecemos, aquela que nos salvou a vida muitas vezes, que jamais demonstrou medo, por mais intenso que este fosse, que sempre fez o que achava certo, mesmo quando isso a massacrava. Que se entregou a você por amor, mesmo sabendo que jamais o veria outra vez. Acha que __isso__ foi manipulação? Ou que ela o manipulava quando percorreu toda a extensão do Império para encontrá-lo, quando você me obrigou a deixá-lo perto de Helgrind?_

O humano reconheceu a verdade nas palavras dos dragões, e percebeu o quanto seu ciúme inexplicável o fizera dirigir pensamentos mordazes contra a elfa que ele sempre amara, e que tantas vezes se havia arriscado para protegê-lo e ir ao seu encontro. Mesmo assim, ele nada falou sobre o que pensava, pois o ressentimento era grande demais para simplesmente desaparecer.


	3. Ellesméra

Arya olhou com amor para os filhos: Brom era um menino adorável, entusiasmado e expansivo, travesso até a beira da imprudência. Com cabelos avermelhados e revoltos, parecia estar sempre à procura de oportunidades para pregar peças nos outros. Islanzadí, por sua vez, era dotada de uma alegria serena e tranquila; seus olhos verdes tinham um brilho sonhador, e seu espírito era dotado de inigualável curiosidade. Por outro lado, sabia sempre quando e o que falar, e também quando deixar de fazê-lo. Amava cantar e dançar, assim como lutar – lembrava a rainha de quem ela própria fora, antes do exílio e do aprisionamento.

As duas crianças brincavam com seus jovens dragões em redor das árvores, portando duas espadas de aço com gumes anulados. "Lutavam" um contra o outro, esboçando em seus movimentos a habilidade letal que um dia dominariam completamente. Era impossível não sorrir diante de tal cena. Seus filhos; seus amores, os raios de luz de tornavam sua vida mais doce.

Fírnen surgiu de repente, pousando com estrondo ao lado de sua Cavaleira. Tocando-lhe o ombro com o focinho, disse:

_Pequenina, Eragon e Saphira já chegaram à Alagaësia. Eu disse a ela que viesse direto a Du Weldenvarden, para nos encontrar._

- Obrigada, meu querido. – agradeceu a mulher, afagando seu dragão antes de chamar pelos filhos:

- Brom! Islanzadí! Eragon e Saphira chegarão em breve! Vão à casa de Ângela, e depois corram para se arrumar. Não é certo receber o Primeiro Shur'Tugal com os cabelos emaranhados e as roupas sujas.

As crianças correram até a mãe que, depois de abraçá-las e beijá-las, permitiu que rumassem à casa da feiticeira.

"_Eles saberão não dizer nada ao Cavaleiro?" _– perguntou Fírnen.

- Sim. Eu lhes expliquei a situação desde o dia em que tiveram idade para compreendê-la. E se puderam manter segredo de todas as outras pessoas, não irão agora dizer algo antes do momento oportuno.

A rainha começou a caminhar para sua atual morada, a que um dia pertencera a Oromis, já que nenhuma outra casa da cidade tinha um aposento com tamanho suficiente para abrigar Fírnen em seu interior. Excetuando-se, é claro, a grande casa dos Cavaleiros, mas a elfa evitava aquele lugar desde a partida de Eragon, uma vez que fora ali que ele morara, durante toda a permanência em Ellesméra. Quanto ao palácio, preferia usá-lo como ambiente de trabalho; não conseguia sentir-se à vontade o bastante para descansar, quando cercada de pessoas.

Ia levando a mão à porta quando esta se abriu, revelando a figura sorridente de Ângela. Aqueles doze anos não haviam mudado sequer um fio de cabelo da mulher, tão loura e jovem quanto sempre fora. Ao ver a rainha elfa, seu rosto se iluminou, e ela saudou:

- Bom dia, Arya!

- Ângela! - Exclamou a outra, surpresa com a velocidade que a outra tivera em atender seu pedido – Que bom você ter vindo tão depressa!

- E eu já falhei para com você, quando precisou de mim? – E assim dizendo, afastou-se para permitir a entrada da mulher mais jovem. – E então? Eragon está prestes a chegar. O que vai fazer, agora?

Sentando-se numa das confortáveis cadeiras de madeira polida, a Cavaleira suspirou:

- Contar a verdade. Não me resta outra opção.

- Ele ficará furioso, e não sem razão.

- O nascimento de Thander e Edain, os dragões de meus filhos, levou abaixo meus planos. Agora, terei de enfrentar a situação que eu mesma criei.

A herbolária se colocou ao lado da guerreira a quem vira crescer, e desmanchando-lhe a trança longa e negra, começou a pentear-lhe os cabelos com os dedos.

- Eu avisei, Arya. Isso nunca daria certo! Um segredo desses, menina!

- Eu não tinha escolha; precisava proteger meus filhos.

- E, como sempre, tomou a decisão sem consultar mais ninguém. Mas não terá que enfrentar as consequências sozinha: terá a mim, e a Fírnen, se precisar.

- Sou muito grata por isso, minha amiga. – Levantando-se, Arya fez algo que não lhe era usual: abraçou a herbolária – Você foi minha única confidente, durante todos esses longos doze anos. Eu lhe agradeço por tudo, mas não posso deixar que interfira. Quando souber do que fiz, Eragon irá me odiar, e não quero que seu ressentimento se estenda a você.

- Não creio. Ele ficará zangado por algum tempo, e precisará de paciência até assimilar os fatos; mas ele a ama demais para passar a odiá-la.

- É este o problema: traindo sua confiança, eu traí, também, seu amor.

- Você o poupou de sofrimento inútil e perigoso para alguém na posição de Eragon Argetlam.

- Espero que ele concorde com esse ponto de vista.

"_Se não o fizer_" – Pensou a feiticeira – _"eu mesma providenciarei para que passe a concordar"._

Em silêncio, Arya apenas fitou a Fairth que fizera há alguns anos, a qual retratava o cavaleiro voando nas costas de Saphira, e que ocupava lugar de destaque sobre sua mesa de leitura. Como sentia falta dele!


	4. Reencontro

Eragon endureceu sua expressão ao encontrar Arya à entrada de Du Weldevarden. Ela não mudara nada desde a última vez em que se haviam visto... Desde aquela noite em que a tivera nos braços; vestia, inclusive, a mesma roupa do dia de sua despedida.

Saphira e Fírnen se aproximaram e encostaram os focinhos, as caudas tremendo de alegria. Os dois filhotes de ambos também se aproximaram, pondo-se a farejar o pai do qual só haviam ouvido falar.

O reencontro entre os dois Cavaleiros, entretanto, era carregado de tensão. Mantendo o formalismo que lhe era usual, sua melhor defesa contra as emoções intensas, a rainha curvou a mão sobre o esterno e falou:

- Atra esterní öno thëlduin, Eragon-ëlda e Saphira Bjartskular.

Cavaleiro e dragoa deram continuidade ao rito:

- Atra Du evarinya öno varda, Arya Dröttning e Fírnen Bjartskular.

Os quatro dragões se afastaram, deixando o casal conversar a sós. Tomando a iniciativa, Arya convidou:

- Vamos à minha casa, conversar com maior privacidade.

- Como desejar, rainha. - o destaque que ele deu àquela palavra feriu o coração de Arya: será que ele deixara de amá-la?

Caminharam juntos, em absoluto silêncio, até chegarem à casa da elfa. Após convidar Eragon a entrar, e fazer aparecer várias frutas e bebidas sobre a mesa da sala de visitas, a rainha falou:

- Não tem ideia do quanto estou feliz em rever você, Eragon.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo, Arya, se não soubesse que você se esqueceu de mim tão depressa.

- Esqueci-me de você!? – Exclamou ela, surpresa – Eragon! Como pode dizer isso? Tenho-lhe escrito todas as semanas, desde sua partida!

- Não estou falando de cartas. Você sabe disso.

A expressão da mulher era de transtorno e confusão:

- Não compreendo...

- Então – respondeu o homem, levantando-se com irritação – Deixe-me explicar em palavras mais claras: filhos, Arya? É óbvio que eles têm certa idade, para que um dragão tenha nascido para eles, no mínimo oito anos! Foi tão fácil substituir-me por outro?

Erguendo-se de um salto, a elfa protestou, lívida de indignação:

- Não compreendo a agressão que você me dirige tão gratuitamente, Eragon-Argetlam, mas deixo claro que não vou aceitar tal tipo de insulto, especialmente em minha casa!

- Não sei por que me espanto com sua facilidade em me deixar de lado, e não ver nisso problema algum. Afinal, só fomos próximos por cinco anos! Faölin viveu ao seu lado por muito mais tempo, e você o esqueceu com a mesma facilidade. Por que eu deveria ter tido um papel especial em sua... – O final de sua frase foi cortado pelo sonoro tapa que Arya lhe desferiu com as costas da mão. Atônito, uma vez que Arya nunca o havia agredido, ele a viu empalidecer enquanto dizia:

- Suas palavras equivalem a chamar-me de prostituta! Talvez eu devesse mesmo tê-lo, como você definiu, substituído!

- Então, nega que, mal eu deixei esta terra, você correu em se atirar nos braços, e no leito, de outro homem?!

- Eu nunca tive outro homem, depois que você partiu!

Aquelas palavras atingiram o Cavaleiro como um rojão disparado contra seu peito. Ele ia dizer algo quando duas crianças, um menino e uma menina, irromperam no aposento, seguidos de dois dragões da cor do mar: a garota era a cópia fiel de Arya, com cabelos negros e olhos cor de esmeraldas, expressão compenetrada e sobrancelhas ascendentes; já o garoto, embora guardasse em seus traços algo dos da mãe, tinha os cabelos vermelhos e revoltos como nenhum elfo poderia ter: cachos grandes e indomáveis como... Como os do próprio Eragon.

As crianças encararam a mãe e o desconhecido com expressões desconfiadas, e Islanzadí perguntou, séria:

- Está tudo bem, mamãe? Ouvimos vozes exaltadas.

Com um sorriso forçado, a Cavaleira respondeu:

- Sim, meus queridos; está tudo bem. Por favor, vão para o palácio, para que eu possa terminar minha conversa com este Shur'tugal.

Os pequenos deixaram a casa sem questionar, deixando o casal a sós. Eragon, em choque, voltou a se sentar e, após alguns segundos, declarou:

- Eles são meus filhos...

- Sim. – Confirmou Arya – São.

- Por que não me contou que estava grávida, em uma de suas cartas? Por que não disse nada quando nasceram?

- Quando partiu, você estava decidido a nunca mais voltar à Alagaësia, e tinha motivos muitos fortes para isso. Seu dever o exigia, e saber da existência de ambos apenas aumentaria seu sofrimento. Além disso, se alguém descobrisse sobre o parentesco, os inimigos de Nasuada fariam de tudo para capturar os dois e, assim, ter ascendência sobre você. Já o tentaram antes, por saber que são meus filhos. O que não fariam se soubessem que Brom e Islanzadí são os herdeiros do Primeiro Shur'tugal? Eu fiz tudo o que pude para protegê-los, evitar que você sofresse e manter a paz na Alagaësia. Talvez tenha sido a decisão errada, mas foi a única que eu pude tomar.

Eragon não respondeu. Apenas ficou imóvel por alguns minutos, antes de perguntar:

- Alguém mais sabe?

- Sim. Ângela, que fez o parto, Elva, da qual nada pode ser escondido, e Roran com a família. Achei que ele seria o mais próximo de um pai que os pequenos poderiam ter. Não contei nada nem mesmo a Nasuada ou Orik. Para todos na Alagaësia, a paternidade de ambos é desconhecida.

- As crianças sabem que sou pai delas?

- Sim. – Arya parecia desconcertada e arrependida.

Passados os primeiros instantes de choque, a raiva começou a retornar ao coração do guerreiro. Crispando os dedos e trincando os dentes, ele acusou:

- Você os escondeu de mim! Meus próprios filhos! Não tinha esse direito, elfa! Traiu minha confiança! Traiu meu amor!

- Não! – Exclamou Arya, desesperada ao ver que toda a raiva do homem a quem amava se voltava de uma só vez contra ela – Não, Eragon! Eu fiz isso por amor! Fiz isso porque amo você, e amo nossos filhos! Eu queria proteger a vocês três de uma só vez! Queria poupá-lo da dor e da preocupação!

- Se o que diz é verdade, mulher... Se realmente me ama... Você tem um modo muito estranho de fazê-lo. – E assim dizendo, levantou-se e se dirigiu para a porta – Não me procure. Preciso ficar sozinho, e pensar. – Ele saiu e bateu a porta, deixando a Cavaleira sozinha.

Atordoada com a discussão, Arya se recostou à parede e deixou-se escorregar até o chão, abraçando as próprias pernas e suspirando. Fora bem pior do que imaginara. Não se passaram mais que uns segundos antes da voz suave de Ângela ecoar no aposento:

- ele está zangado, e tem razão, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de tratá-la desse modo. Fique aqui, e deixe-me falar com o rapaz.

- Ângela, eu agradeço, mas realmente não acho que você deva interferir. Eu cometi o erro, e devo repará-lo sozinha.

- Não, querida. Se for atrás dele agora, vocês brigarão novamente, e talvez digam coisas que nunca mais poderão ser perdoadas. É melhor que eu cuide disso.

Pela primeira vez aceitando a ajuda de outra pessoa, a rainha assentiu. Sim: a herbolária era a única pessoa que poderia chamar Eragon de volta à serenidade, naquele momento.


	5. O relato de Ângela

Capítulo IV

- Ângela, eu sinceramente não vejo o que você possa ter a ver com meu relacionamento com Arya. – Declarou o guerreiro, ríspido.

- Tudo, é claro! Conheço a ambos melhor do que vocês mesmos, e não deixarei que um amor como esse seja envenenado por orgulho idiota!

Bufando, o Cavaleiro retrucou:

- E o que eu posso fazer? Arya é tão arrogante!

- Não a ela que eu me referia. – Retrucou a herbolária – Você está sendo estúpido, em não ouvir o que a moça tem a dizer.

- Ela traiu minha confiança, Ângela!

- Talvez; mas antes de julgá-la, compreenda a situação que ela viveu. Deixe-me contar o que aconteceu, desde o momento em que você subiu naquele barco.

Após alguns instantes de hesitação, Eragon finalmente aquiesceu e concordou. Satisfeita, Ângela começou a falar:

- Ela descobriu que teria filhos através de Blagden, o corvo branco ao qual o rei Evandar, pai de Arya, deu o dom da profecia. Descobriu-o na noite imediatamente posterior à sua partida, e eu nunca a vi tão transtornada. Por várias vezes ela chegou a escrever a respeito da gravidez nas cartas que lhe enviaria, mas nunca teve coragem de remetê-las. Ela sabia que, assim que lesse aquelas palavras, você iria querer voltar à Alagaësia, e se decidisse não o fazer, sofreria sob o jugo da culpa e da dor. Por outro lado, se retornasse, atrasaria a aprendizagem dos novos Cavaleiros de Dragão, e nossa terra precisava mais dos Cavaleiros do que Arya de você.

Já um pouco mais sereno, devido à tranquilidade das palavras de Ângela, Eragon se sentou sobre uma das altas raízes das árvores de Du Weldenvarden, e comentou:

- Sempre a mesma Arya. O dever acima de tudo, não importa quem ou o quê ela tenha de sacrificar.

- Ela fez o que achou certo. Mas deixe-me continuar: após muito tempo de indecisão, ela finalmente se decidiu por nunca lhe contar nada. Mesmo porque, após os primeiros tempos do pós-guerra, em que todo o reino dos humanos se reestruturou em suas bases e na relação com outros povos, começaram a surgir dissidentes.

- Dissidentes? Arya nunca os mencionou!

- Não era necessário. Haveria pouco ou nada que você pudesse fazer, à distância, ou mesmo se viesse para cá. Os nobres que haviam estado sob as ordens de Galbatorix ainda guardavam grande influência, mesmo os que, por seu apoio explícito ao tirano, haviam sido destituídos de suas funções.

- Como assim, mesmo o que haviam sido? Nasuada não os destituiu a todos?! – Perguntou o Cavaleiro, surpreso.

- Num primeiro momento, sim. Mas aqueles que não representavam ameaça, e que, durante o reinado de Galbatorix, permaneceram neutros na guerra, foram por ela perdoados e reconduzidos às posições que ocupavam. Alguns se tornaram fiéis aliados, mas outros, em conluio com a nobreza rebaixada por Nasuada, começaram a ver na justiça da nova rainha um sinônimo de fraqueza. Ambiciosos, fizeram brotar conspirações, plantaram boatos, e chegaram a promover atentados, muitos dos quais debelados por Arya, Elva e Orik. Nessa época eu estava, digamos, ocupada.

- E o que aconteceu, então?

- Esses inimigos ocultos voltaram sua raiva contra os lados mais fracos da corrente: Orik e, posteriormente, Arya, uma vez que ambos se encontravam com frequência longe de suas terras, e quase sempre sozinhos. Elva era um alvo impossível de atingir, graças à sua bênção/maldição. Ela fez o que podia para proteger os três soberanos, mas em sua ausência, coisas desagradáveis aconteciam. Felizmente, nenhuma das tentativas de matar qualquer dos três chegou sequer perto de obter êxito, e assim foi por alguns meses. Arya, por segurança, escondeu sua gestação por quanto tempo isso foi possível. Eu sugeri que ela parasse de viajar para fora das terras élficas até que as crianças nascessem, mas não fui ouvida: havia trabalho a ser feito, e ela não o deixaria de lado por causa de ameaças.

- Ela estava pondo as crianças em perigo!

- De acordo com sua lógica, se ela não se esforçasse por ajudar Nasuada a reestabelecer a paz, seus filhos correriam muito mais perigo, quando nascessem. E essa linha de raciocínio mostrou não estar errada; mas um dia, já perto de dar à luz, a vigilância da Dröttning falhou: ela foi envenenada durante um jantar com Nasuada. A água estava contaminada. O envenenador devia ter como alvo a própria Arya, uma vez que ela é sempre a única a evitar o vinho.

- Veneno?!

- E um que, tanto você, quanto ela, conhecem bem: Skilna Bragh.

- Skilna Bragh! – Exclamou o Cavaleiro, horrorizado. Aquele fora o veneno dado à elfa durante seu cativeiro, para que ela não pudesse fugir. O antídoto a cada dose de veneno lhe era dado em cada manhã, quando a elfa era levada à presença do espectro Durza, e o veneno em si, quando a levavam de volta à cela, todas as noites. De acordo com a própria jovem, era uma droga de ação rápida, que possuía um único antídoto: o néctar de Túnivor. Espantado, o guerreiro perguntou:

- E como ela sobreviveu?

- Os feiticeiros da Du Vrangr Gata foram rápidos em seu agir. O antídoto impediu a morte, mas o evento desencadeou um parto prematuro, e você sabe, a procriação é algo bastante complicado para os elfos. São pouco prolíficos, e os corpos das mulheres resistem às mudanças necessárias ao parto. Ela estava enfraquecida pelo recente envenenamento, e as feiticeiras, embora fossem excelentes parteiras para mulheres humanas, simplesmente não conseguiam ajudar uma mulher élfica. Nada fazia efeito sobre seu corpo, nenhum feitiço ou droga, e ela sofreu muito, durante mais de um dia, já que não havia outros elfos na cidade para ajudá-la. Por pura sorte, eu pressenti que havia algo de grave acontecendo, e retornei o mais depressa que pude ao palácio de Nasuada, onde Arya se encontrava.

- Onde você estava?

- Isso não interessa. Basta você saber que eu cheguei a tempo de salvar a vida de sua mulher e filhos. Mas, é claro, a rainha estava muito fraca devido à perda de sangue, e queimou de febre durante vários dias. Temi pelo pior, mas a teimosia desta elfa fez-se muito útil; a febre cedeu após uma semana. As crianças, apesar de toda a dificuldade em seu nascimento, eram grandes e saudáveis. Após dez dias, Arya já se encontrava perfeitamente recuperada, e foi essa a sorte que teve, pois logo se descobriu quem a havia envenenado: uma das feiticeiras de Nasuada mostrou-se uma traidora. Entrou no quarto em que a Dröttning e os bebês dormiam, e tentou esfaquear a Cavaleira durante o sono. Felizmente, nossa amiga despertara ao ouvir pés descalços esmagarem a lã do tapete, percebendo também o cheiro de aço. Mal sentiu uma presença perto de si, cravou a adaga que mantinha sob o travesseiro no corpo ao seu lado.

Eragon não disse nada: conhecia Arya suficientemente bem para saber que bastava fitá-la durante o sono para despertá-la subitamente. O que o surpreendia, no entanto, era que o inimigo estivesse tão perto sem que ela o houvesse detectado na corte.

- Ela não me contou nada do que acontecia na Alagaësia! Por quê? Eu poderia ter ajudado! Ter orientado melhor os aprendizes! Tê-los feito esperar até estarem mais preparados!

- Ela quis lhe escrever, e mais de uma vez, mas precisava que você cumprisse seu papel, treinando os novos Cavaleiros, que hoje fazem uma enorme diferença. Quanto a esperar mais, não serviria para nada, além de nos atrasar. Arya sabia disso, e fez de tudo para garantir que você cumprisse sua missão sem qualquer transtorno.

- E o que aconteceu depois?

- A rainha voltou para casa e passou algum tempo sem deixar Ellesméra, cuidando dos filhos e se recuperando dos sustos. Assim como escondeu Fírnen do mundo, enquanto era pequeno demais para se defender, o fez com seus bebês. Só se sabia dela através de suas cartas, de caráter puramente oficial, nas quais jamais mencionava os pequenos. Dois anos depois, finalmente, voltou a viajar pela Alagaësia e a comparecer aos Conselhos e reuniões dos líderes, em vez de mandar embaixadores em seu lugar. Um dia, durante sua ausência de Ellesméra, tentaram roubar as crianças. Por sorte, eu e Arya havíamos deixado Elva a cuidar de ambos, e a menina não se deixou pegar de surpresa: avisou aos elfos da presença de estranhos na cidade, enviados para sequestrar os gêmeos. Como aqueles homens conseguiram entrar na floresta e, mais ainda, na capital élfica, é algo que nenhum de nós conseguiu compreender. Depois disso, Arya nunca mais deixou os filhos sozinhos, e quando tinha de viajar, levava as crianças e Elva consigo.

- Por que ela não ficou em Du Weldenvarden?

- Não está ouvindo o que eu digo? Nem mesmo Ellesméra era segura o bastante! E ela não podia deixar de fazer seu trabalho. Aos poucos, o que era apenas uma conspiração de poucos se espalhou. Hoje, embora não seja oficial, o movimento ganha força em Surda e nas terras do Sul. Os anões têm tido problemas com as tribos de Urgals das montanhas, e já se ouve falar de ursos Beorya cavalgados por esse povo, atacando embaixadores elfos e humanos que vão aos reinos anões. Agora... Isso tudo se concentra no sul. O que você acha que está acontecendo?

- Obviamente, os revoltosos tentam isolar os anões do restante da Alagaësia. Eles são os principais elementos que sustentam a união de Surda ao reino, seus mediadores. Corte esse elo, e tem-se um prato cheio para os separatistas; a guerra civil se instala, pois todos os pequenos ducados que pensem ter força para tanto buscarão obter hegemonia sobre as áreas circundantes, e a partir daí, obter a emancipação de suas possessões. Desse ponto, avançarão sobre os territórios vizinhos, até que um predomine, e comece a ampliar seu poder, como Galbatorix o fez.

- Pelo que vejo, as aulas de Brom e Oromis serviram para algo – comentou a herbolária, irônica - Pode imaginar o caos que isso significaria? Arya tem usado sua influência de rainha para evitar ao máximo as disputas, e como Cavaleira de Dragão, esteve pessoalmente nos embates entre as tribos do Sul. Você não tem ideia de quantas vezes ela arriscou a própria vida para garantir a paz.

- Eu poderia ter enviado Saphira, se ela me houvesse avisado.

- Precisávamos de você e Saphira onde estavam, Eragon. Treinando os jovens Cavaleiros que, sob a direção de Arya, têm feito verdadeiros milagres para impedir a guerra civil. Agora me responda: se tivesse sabido da situação, se soubesse que Arya tivera filhos seus, e que o reinado de Nasuada estava ameaçado... O que teria feito? Eu apostei que ficaria lá, se Arya pedisse, mas ela o conhece bem melhor, e afirmou que você viria imediatamente para cá, não importando o que ela fizesse ou dissesse. Que teria tentado levá-la consigo a Vröengard de qualquer modo. Quem estava certa?

De cabeça baixa, o Cavaleiro respondeu:

- Arya me conhece bem demais. Melhor do que eu mesmo.

- Então... Após saber de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda acha que ela estava errada?

Já profundamente arrependido das coisas terríveis que dissera à mulher que amava, Eragon se levantou e falou para a herbolária:

- Com sua licença, Ângela, mas preciso me retratar por certas palavras ditas num momento de ciúme e mágoa.

- Eu ficaria ofendida se não fosse fazê-lo; teria gasto minha saliva à toa. – Sorriu a mulher loura, deixando que o humano fosse ao encontro da elfa. Ao lado dela, pousaram Saphira, Fírnen e os dois filhotes.

- Como me saí? – Perguntou a mulher aos dragões.

Os quatro lhe deram cabeçadas amigáveis em resposta, e pareceram sorrir.


End file.
